A Brother's sympathy
by rosalina2123
Summary: When Michael get's hurt, will Morgan be able to find out what happened to him, and could it possibly be the very person they were fighting about earlier?


Ring ring ring , "Hi this is Michael I can't come to the phone right now, so please leave a message and I'll get back to you when I can"His annoying voice comes through on the answering machine, "Damn it Michael, pick up, I'm worried about you, please call me when you can, oh and by the way I'm sorry about earlier"I say trying to hide the nervousness in my voice. I know he's my older brother and it should be the other way around, he should be the worried about me, in fact many a time he has been. I pace the length of the rug, worry taking over my mind, as I start to ponder what had happened earlier, we had had a big fight and he collapsed back onto a chair like he was in pain, but he swore he was fine and left, that was about an hour ago. Now I don't know if he is ok or if something happened to him, and he's hurt somewhere. Suddenly a sound fills the air and after a few minutes I realize it's the phone in my hand, "hello, Michael"i say nervously, "No, who is this"the voice asks, "Morgan"i say, "Oh Morgan, it's Epiphany from General, your brother came in a little bit ago saying that he felt ill f, and we haven't been able to reach your dad but we've gotten a hold of your mom,she's an hour away,she wants you to come down"she says quickly and sharply in a way typical of a nurse,ll be there soon"i say. Grabbing my keys I head out the door and get into the elevator, that takes forever and doesn't help with my impatience to get to my brother.

Honestly the drive to the hospital was a blur, I remember getting in the car and actually driving, but literally the next thing I know i'm in the parking lot, my thoughts through out the whole drive where on Michael. I walk inside the ER and I wander over to the nurse's station, and a stern nurse that I don't know is sitting behind it working on paper work. "Excuse me, I'm looking for my brother"i say, "name please"she says clippedly, "Michael Corinthos"I say in response, "ok let me see" she says typing the name into the computer and after several minutes something pops up, "Oh ok,it looks like he's in Ct scan right now, so you can go wait in the waiting room and someone will be with you shortly"she says. Not having any other choice I go over to the waiting room, it's full of crying babies and tables covered with millon upon millions of magazines. I don't know how long I wait but at some point our mom walks in and sits beside me, "Morgan what happened"She asks in her usually demanding but weary voice, "honestly mom I don't know, nobody's told me anything, I haven't seen him since our fight this afternoon"I say. "Did you hit him"she asks, "no I swear I didn't, we fought and he suddenly fell back into a chair and I asked him if he was ok, and he said he was fine but he seemed like he was in pain"i said, before she get's a chance to say anything in response though, the doctor comes.

The doctor is Doctor Drake, I recognize him by his looks, he has brown grayish hair, and grey stormy eyes, he wanders over to us, "Mrs. Corinthos I have some news on your son, he's in a room right now, we're getting ready to prep him for surgery, we found a bleed in his abdomen, you are welcome to go and see him right now though"He says, "OK"she says. Following the squeak of doctor Drake's tennis shoes, we make it down to Michaels room. The image that greets me is not pretty, Michael is lying on his side, tubes connected to his wrist and one coming from the inside of his thigh, he looks really pale and weak, as we watch nausea take over him. Our mom runs over to his side right away and pushes his hair of his sweaty brow, I stand in the doorway, not really knowing what I can do to help, until she tells me to get a glass of water, but the nurse says he can't have it because of the surgery. "Mom, it hurts, please make it stop"He says, "oh baby I wish I could, but I can't, it'll be ok though"she says cradling him against her chest. Tired I sit down in the chair, and soon enough I guess I fall asleep.

TBC


End file.
